Memory
by Conclusion
Summary: Robin Seems To Have Lost Something Important To Him... Or Has He? Pairings : .. We'll See.
1. Catastrophe Strikes

**Prologue**

"I don't care how, but we have to find Robin. He's the only one who knows the code for the evidence room." Cyborg paced the room.

"He must have written it down somewhere." Raven replied as she stood there, not looking very worried at all. Raven had light blue, almost grey, skin and wore a red gemstone on her forehead. Her cloak was dark blue, with a black leotard underneath it.

"Yeah, inside his room, inside the vault, that we don't know the code for!" Beast boy popped up beside Cyborg.

"Calm down, Slade wont do anything to them." Raven spoke calmly. She was referring to Starfire and Robin who had been captured by Slade during their last battle.

"How did you work that out, Mystic Meg?" Beast boy scowled at Raven.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Because, genius, Slade doesn't like losing. And Robin is what Slade wants; remember when he forced him to become his apprentice? That's what he's trying to do." Raven finished and sat down on the sofa.

"That explains it all doesn't it!" Beast boy argued. "If you haven't realised we have another missing person! Starfire!"

"As I said before. Slade doesn't like losing. Trust me, Robin and Starfire and probably on their way here right now as we speak." Raven sighed and stared out of the huge windows. "Give them a few more hours. They'll get here."

"We don't have a few more hours! Slade isn't the only villain here. It's only a matter of time until-." Cyborg was interrupted by the sound of the alarm. "Until another villain attacks."

All three Titans made their way to the huge screen, the red alarm flashing beside it. A piece of CCTV footage appeared of Dr. Light robbing a bank.

"He's heading east." Raven commented.

"East from the National bank." Beast boy pointed out.

"So which way is that, co-ordinates. Anyone?" Cyborg asked hopefully.

"Too bad Robins not here. He's solid on his geography." Beast boy said sadly.

"He'll be here soon, I'll go find Dr. Light and return the money. You two wait here. I can handle light weight." Raven glided to the door.

"Light weight!" Beast boy laughed. "Good one!"

Raven spun around, her eyes glowing white. "Don't start." She pulled her hood up and flew out of the tower.

"Hey Cy, challenge you to a video game?" Beast boy nudged Cyborg.

"Don't start." Cyborg sulkily walked to the evidence room and started trying to drill a hole into the door.

"I am _so_ bored." Beast boy jumped on the couch and started flicking through the TV channels.

All of a sudden the doors flew open and a soaking wet Starfire waddled into the room.

"Hey Star, what happened? Where's Robin? Is it raining? Where's Slade?" Beast boy sat up and stared over at Starfire.

"Well, Robin is still with Slade. Outside, water is pouring down from the sky. Slade is with Robin. And the villainous Slade let me free." Starfire frowned. "I must go change now."

Starfire was from Tamaran, a different planet. She had red hair, and three powers. Super strength, star bolts from her hands and beams from her eyes.

Ten minutes later Cyborg and Starfire appeared in the room with Beast boy in, who was still flicking through the TV channels.

"I've tried everything, but the door just won't budge." Cyborg muttered.

"Tell me, where is Raven?" Starfire stared around the room coldly.

"Come to think of it, she should be finished by now. She left over twenty minutes ago." Cyborg replied.

"And you still haven't told us what happened." Beast boy pointed at Starfire suspiciously.

"Must I." She answered in monotone.

"Maybe later then." Beast boy whispered while he turned around and started to watch some documentary on a pear that had been frozen.

"I'm going to go and find Raven and Dr.-." Cyborg began, when the doors flew open and Raven stepped in to the others presence.

"I found Robin." The doors behind her remained open, the other Titans just stared at her totally clueless. Raven left the room again.

"Err… I guess she wants us to follow her?"

The three teens ran outside of the room and down the hallway into the recovery room. Inside was an unconscious Robin. He had many bruises and scratches. But it didn't look too bad.

"A serious blow to the head." Raven stood by the monitor and showed Cyborg the clipboard.

It had a line chart on it; the line went up and down. Then straight across. It ended with it going up and down again.

"I want to see, let me see. Why _wont you let me see_!" Beast boy growled.

"Great, just what we need. He better have his memory still." Cyborg passed the board to Starfire.

"There is a high chance; he won't have a clue who we are when he wakes up." Raven glanced around at the other Titans angrily.


	2. The Unhelpful Awakening

**Chapter one**

"Robin? Robin? Please, reply." I opened my eyes, my whole body ached badly. I saw a girl leaning right in front of me. She had red hair, and bright green eyes.

"Robin! You are awoken!" She hugged me tight.

"Erm."

"Star, he wont know you. So, if I were you, I'd stay away for now." I heard another voice and behind the red head girl was another girl with purple hair. She had a long dark blue cloak. This girl looked abit familiar.

"Robin. Tell me my name, please." The girl with red hair looked at me, I stared back, unsure what she wanted me to say.

"Man, he's awake? Alright you little hair gel freak! What's the code to the evidence room?" A half robot, half man ran upto me, he grabbed my neck. I managed to send him flying into the other wall.

_I don't know who these people are, but they are strange. The girl with the blue cloak does look really familiar. When I look at her I think of birds. Birds… erm… Sparrow? No. _

"Raven?" I said unsurely.

Everyone looked at the girl in the blue cloak, her eyes were big with amazement. She didn't show any sign of emotion at all.

"Please Robin, tell me who we are, tell me what you are doing here, tell me where you live, tell me you remember!" The red head shook me.

"He wont remember. Shaking him wont do anything but make his brains come out of his mouth." The purple haired girl led the red head girl outside.

Suddenly a green boy came dancing in. Looked like he was trying to do the moon walk, he was trying very hard, he looked like an idiot.

"Yo, Robin! What's up?" The green boy jumped next to me.

"BB, he has no memory. Forget it." The robot guy said.

"What about… Raven?" I said in almost a shout. "I do remember, I remember Raven. And, I remember Slade. He had a mask. But, I cracked it." I started to shout, "I DO REMEMBER!" The robot guy rushed over to me and held me down, he tied some leather straps around me.

"Slade's not safe! He'll get hurt, you need to stop Raven, before she destroys the city!" I shouted.

The green boy gave me a weird look. "Ravens on our side, she's _good_. Slade's bad, _Evil_!" He said.

I fidgeted and tried to get loose, I needed to stop Raven and save Slade. She'll kill him, and it'll be my fault for not telling him she was coming.

Suddenly Raven came into the room again, "Whats she doing here? Cant you see her, capture her! Take her to jail quick! She'll kill Slade!" I boomed.

"What…" She looked at the green one.

"This had _nothing_ to do with me!"He backed away.

Raven walked over to me, she looked at me. "Who are you?"

"I don't know, but I know who you are! You're Raven, the evil mad person, who's trying to destroy the city!" I narrowed my eyes at her, she just rolled her eyes and went to a draw. Took out a patch and then walked back over to me.

"This is remonel, it'll stop that weird voice in your head saying that I'm evil. Okay? But afterwards, you'll have _no_ memory of me, or Slade." She placed it on my forehead, everything spun… It all spun…


	3. A Simple Mistake

**Chapter two**

I woke up, my eyes were heavy. I reached for my face, there was a mask covering my eyes. I was about to pull it off, then I felt someone else push it down.

"You'd regret that." They said. It sounded like a girl, when I squinted I could see purple hair.

"My eyes are swollen." I replied.

"You're identity will be lost forever." She answered me, it was like a little argument. But I recognised her voice.

Then I heard someone else come in the room. "Dude! Off with the mask! Off with the mask!"

"Beast boy, shut up, or get out." The girl said.

"Hehe, yeah. Well, I only came in to get my game controller anyway!" I squinted again, I saw him stick his tongue out- wait a minute. He was… green? That cant be true?

"Why is your game controller in the recovery room? You idiot." The girl let go of my mask and hit the boy over the head, then leant out of the door. "Starfire. Are you coming in?" She shouted down, what sounded like a long hallway.

"Dude! That totally hurt!" The 'green' boy whined.

"Raven, please, why does he not remember?" Another voice asked worryingly.

"Its a head injury Star. Most people don't remember a lot after head injuries." The purple haired girl replied.

"Who are you all?" I almost whispered.

"Ok, well. I'm BEAST MAN!" Beast man said.

He got hit over the head again.

"Hehe, alrighty then, Beast _boy_, but I can still totally kick your butt at video games!" He corrected himself.

"My name is Starfire, your name is Robin. You are leader of Teen Titans." She paused. "Remember the day when Beast boy's music player was on very loud, and he plugged it into the main generator. Then my Tamaranean stew accidentally spilt onto Ravens book, and the game you and Cyborg were playing turned off. That was a very strange day. And we had to defeat the 'Punk Rocket'." She sighed.

All of a sudden images flashed in my head, not of the day Starfire was telling me of. But of a different day. A man with a mask, and I was standing beside him, we were both in similar outfits. He said to me 'I know it seems bad now. But trust me you'll learn to like it.'

I must of passed out because when I woke up again it was dark. I managed to stand up and get out of bed. I knew only half of what I wanted to know. I'm leader of a superhero team, Starfire, Beast man, I mean, Beast boy. But the other two, I still didn't know the other two. I inched out of the room and peered round at either side of the door. Long hallways. I walked round the left, I kept on looking around me. I finally came to a door, it automatically opened. Inside was a desk, a computer, a standing up bed, and loads of technical equipment. I stepped out, and carried on walking. I came to the main room, and the door opened again. Beast boy and a robot man were arguing about who won a video game. Starfire was watching and the other girl was reading a book.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted angrily, which made the other three look like small children.

"Geez, take a chill pill Raven! Its only a game." Beast boy squeaked.

"More over the less reason to ARGUE OVER IT." She replied, then the others turned around and saw me standing there.

"Hey Robin. I'm Cyborg." The robot guy said.

"And I'm Raven." Raven said in a monotone voice.

"You remember?" Starfire asked me again.

"I remember someone with a mask-" I began,

"Slade." Cyborg said.

"Who is he?" I was still unsure of what's going on, how would you feel if you woke up and found out that you fight bad guys all the time and live in a T shaped tower?

The four Titans glanced at each other, as if sending telepathy messages.

"Well?"

"Slade is a villain." Starfire said simply.

"Villain! More like total maniac!" Beast boy crossed his eyes and made a circle around his temple.

"Shut up Beast boy." Raven narrowed her eyes.

Cyborg covered Beast boy's mouth, dragged him to the hallway door and threw him out.

"Don't worry about Slade, we've got it all covered." Cyborg reassured me.

"Who is he?" I asked. Why was no one answering me properly?

"As we said, Slade. He is a villain." Raven didn't even look at me, were they even listening? It sounded like they were just repeating themselves over and over. It wasn't very helpful.

"Tell me more-"

"There's no more to know." It was then that I noticed Raven spoke monotone -y most of the time.

"Yeah dude, what else is there to know? I mean, he tried to kill you once, and you got all obsessive about defeating him. That was spooky. And he…" Beast Boy peeped in the room from the hallway. The other Titans gave him gritted their teeth.

"Okay… I'm gonna' stop talking now…" He ran off down the hallway again.

The others were silent. This gave me a chance to examine my surroundings. I was standing on a red long rug, that led to the arched purple sofa. There was a kitchen area in the left hand side, which was fairly spacey. A huge screen covered the vast window, metres in front of the sofa. All the way round the room were window walls. I found this fascinating. The outside sky was dark and mysterious.

"How long have I been asleep? Or in a coma." I decided to make conversation. After all, I need to get to know my team mates.

"Many days, though it feels like years, as we have always battled villains with you. Never without." Starfire babbled.

"She means two-three days." Raven corrected her.

"Okay…" I edged over to the sofa, and sat down next to Cyborg. "Tell me about yourselves."

"Well I'm half robot because of a tragic accident. I used to be an athlete, but now I've got lots more. Super friends, and gadgets built into my arm!" Cyborg explained.

"I am from Tamaran, a distant planet. Everyone there has the same powers as me. I can shoot star bolts, and laser beams out of my eyes." Starfire lifted up hand, and it glowed green. Then she lowered it.

I stared at Raven. So did Starfire and Cyborg. Raven carried on reading for about a thirty seconds before she realised.

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself." I replied.

"My name is Raven." She carried on reading.

"Please, friend Raven. Continue." Starfire smiled.

"Alright. My name is Raven, I'm from Azarath. Go in my room, and I'll kill you. One thing you should know, I like my privacy." Raven sounded annoyed. She stormed off to her room.

"Don't worry, she's always like that." Cyborg whispered to me.

"BEAST BOY!" Starfire screamed.

He sneaked into the room carrying something behind him.

"Don't you take a step further!" Cyborg looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry dudes, its not for you. Its for Rae." He laughed evilly.

"What are they, water balloons?" I asked, dumbfound.

"Man, what's up with you? 'Course they're not water balloons. That is soooo old!" Beast boy rolled his eyes at me.

"Tell us, what is it? A present?" Starfire's eyes grew big.

"Oh, it's a present alright." Beast boy laughed evilly again. "I went to the prank shop." He grinned.

"Show!" Cyborg demanded excitedly.

"Well… I bought her this!" Beast Boy pushed out his hands, he held a small globe. He then opened it, to reveal a ring.

Starfire gasped. "YOU ARE TO QUESTION RAVEN TO MARRIAGE?" She screeched.

I nearly fainted. I've only just found out I practically own these four people. I cant cope with marriage!


	4. Betrayl Of Friendship?

**Chapter 3**

"Dude, no way!" Beast Boy's face fell.

He flipped the box over, and a gunge blob fell into his hands. "When this falls to the floor, it will explode! And she'll totally get covered in it!" Beast Boy chuckled, after a few seconds so did Cyborg.

"This is not a very pleasant present!" Starfire crossed her arms and started to make her way to the rooftop.

"DON'T TELL RAVEN!" Beast Boy boomed after her. "Uh-oh, bet she'll tell! Robin, go on." Beast Boy stared at me.

"Er… what?" I replied, totally lost.

"Go talk to her! You always talk to her when she goes off in huffs and puffs." Beast Boy explained this very plain, I guessed I might as well get use to my life.

I left the room and wondered down the hall, I reached the door and knocked.

"Yes." Raven sounded abit calmer than the last time we'd talked. If that's what you want to call it.

"I'm here… to talk?" I suddenly realised that I had no idea what I was doing.

I don't even know this girl properly, yet I'm giving her my shoulder to cry on? I've totally lost it.

The door slid open, and Raven stepped outside, I stepped back. And watched her quickly shut the door. From the tiny inch of her room I had saw, it looked dark. And when I say dark, I mean proper dark. She must have a sad past. Or something.

"Talk then." Raven had her hood pulled up, and for some reason I felt intimidated.

"I just came to see if you were okay." I stared at her, trying to catch eye contact. But she continued to stare at the floor.

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I'm… awesome." I shivered at the word.

The way she said it, just frightened me. It crept me out!

"Nothing you want to talk about?" This time I managed to catch her eyes, they were sad, and lonely.

She turned away. "No thank you." Then before I could say anything she disappeared back into her solemn room.

I took my time walking back to the lounging area. This prank might not be a good idea after all. From what I can see Raven was upset about something, and she was too afraid to admit it. When I reached the doors Cyborg glanced at me.

"Hey, is she cool?"

"I don't think this prank is such a good idea. She seems upset." I went over to the sofa and sat down.

"What? Dude, we're talking about Star, not Rae!" Beast Boy leant on the back of the sofa.

"I went to Raven." My head hurts…

"We meant go to STAR! Not grumpy guts." Beast Boy whined.

"Why are you so horrible to her, anyway?" I asked, defending someone, when they weren't even there was hard enough.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "She's mean to me, I guess."

"That doesn't give you the right to act un kind to her. You wont play any pranks on her, anymore. Or else I might have to do something I'll regret." Beats Boy and Cyborg stared at me, wide eyed. I was getting the hang of this! "I wont have cliques in this team. Is that understood?"

"Yeah man, but we're not-" Cyborg began, my temper was rising.

"No. We're a team, and we work together. Beast Boy, we were there for you when Terra left, So I suggest you start repaying the kindness." I shouted.

"How did you know about Terra!" Beats Boy jaw dropped.

"I don't know… memory, I guess. Don't change the subject. We need to be more friendly on this team. You got it?"

"Yeah… sure." Beast Boy replied.

"and-" I started again.

"I understand dude. You suddenly wake up from a coma and your Mr. Boss guy! Well you listen up, if this is how you're going to act all the time, I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THIS TEAM!" Beast Boy ran off.

"Don't worry. I'll go sort him out. But take it easy Rob, you're not usually this hard on people. What happened man?" Cyborg also left.

I don't know where it came from… I just started to shout at them. I sat there for a few minutes. The doors slid open, someone glided down and stood behind me. I reckoned it to be Beats Boy again.

"What do you want?" I was too fed up to care.

"I just came to see if you were okay." It was Raven, I recognised her voice straight away.

She sat down beside me and stared at me.

I explained what had happened, she listened, and didn't interrupt until I'd finished my story.

"I don't understand anymore." I ended it.

"Forget about them, you're the leader. You make the choices. Remember that. But without a team to lead, a leader is no longer a leader. Therefore that leader is a failure. Are you a failure?" She asked me, I shook my head. " Then lead your team right." she stood up and brushed down her cloak, "And, thanks for sticking up for me." She drifted to her room.

"No problem." I muttered.

My head hurt, I felt fed up, angry, confused and foreign all at the same time. Maybe I should just give up and let someone else take over, I mean, I'm not the best leader. Look what I did to Beast boy.

Cyborg and Starfire came through the doors, "Friend Robin, do not worry about Beast Boy and Raven, Raven is mostly like this."

"Yeah, and BB is just angry, especially for mentioning Terra. Hey, how did you know about her?" Cyborg pointed a finger at Robin.

"I don't know, I just… said it. And I remember it, I don't know!" I said, confusing myself even more.

Starfire clasped her hands together, "You remember more!"

"Just her. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm starved. Whose up for pizza?" I could see Starfire getting excited, but I couldn't explain how I remembered it.

"Sure am! I'll go get Beast Boy and Raven." Cyborg cheerfully walked to Ravens room, and was about to knock on the door when he heard someone's voice from inside.

"…yeah… got you…"

"wow… did you…"

"…. I felt…… being…. To you…."

"thanks…"

Then all Cyborg could hear were murmurs. "Oh no, he's given her the ring…" Cyborg muttered. Then he knocked on the door.

"Yes." Raven opened the door slightly.

"We're ordering pizza, can you find BB and tell him because… I… erm… cant find him anywhere." Cyborg lied. He couldn't say that he knew, because then she'd… just… figure it all out… and he couldn't tell her, because she'd feel betrayed. So that was all he could do…

"Okay…I'll look for him in a minute. And, we'll be down in a few minutes. I mean, I." Raven shut the door quickly.

"Alright…" Cyborg just made his way back to the living room and slumped on the couch.

"They coming?" I asked, as I looked up the number in the telephone book.

"Yeah, they said they're coming down in a couple of minutes." Cyborg replied.

"Why do we not go out for a celebration, as we have much to celebrate!" Starfire jumped up, her eyes gleaming.

"I don't know, Raven probably wont be up for it, and what about BB?" Cyborg answered. Gazing out at the dark skies.

"Yeah, maybe we can go out another time. 'Kay?" I comforted Starfire.

"Yes…"

The doors once again opened, to reveal Beast Boy, who jogged through the centre of the room and immediately went to Cyborg. All was silent, until he came to Cyborg. "Best of 5?"

"You're on!" Cyborg reached the game controller and they both began to play a game.

A few minutes later Raven glided down the stairs and came up to me and Starfire, we were talking about Tamaran. Where Starfire comes from. "Hello Raven!" Starfire piped.

"Hey, we were wondering what pizza you want?" I grabbed the phone,

"I don't mind." She shrugged.

"Margarita?" I suggested.

"Sure."

I phoned up and ordered the pizza's. I may have forgotten a lot, but not how to order pizza!

"Heeeeeeeeey, Robin…" Beast Boy lingered on the word Hey, which meant he was up to something. "So… I'm sorry, about… storming off… and all that… yeah…"

"Er… yeah. I'm sorry for getting so angry at you." I started to feel a Ta-ad uncomfortable.

"Didn't anyone just hear that doorbell?" Raven interrupted.

"Oh… I will get it!" Starfire whizzed downstairs.


	5. A Purple Sky

**Chapter Four**

"I GOTTA JOKE!" Beast Boy shouted, as he went over his Joke in his mind.

"No… please." Raven squeezed her eyes shut. _Death_ was better than any of Beast boys jokes.

"Give him a chance!" I laughed.

"You lost your memory. So I'm going to pretend you never said that," Raven went and sat on the sofa, waiting to hear the new pointless joke.

"Alright. There's a lama." Beast Boy began

" A lama." Cyborg repeated,

"Yes, and he says to the Giraffe,"

"Are sure it wasn't a bunny?" Raven said. Everyone stared at her. Never in her life had she ever said the word 'bunny'.

"No. A lama. So, he says," Beast Boy started again.

"How do you know? It might be a bunny." Raven said the word again, it made her feel funny. And normal. Even though she never would be normal.

"IT'S A LAMA! OKAY!" Beast Boy breathed heavily in Ravens face.

"…"

"Calm down. Maybe you should tell use the joke… later?" I suggested.

Beast Boy sighed. "Sure, whatever."

Raven was shocked. Beast Boy hardly ever shouted at people, and recently he seemed to be a bit crazy.

"Raven?" I waved a hand in front of her face.

"… Yeah?"

" Just making sure you hadn't passed out. I'm gonna' go see what Stars doing. She's taking ages." I replied.

"Maybe she's been kidnapped by aliens." Beast Boy commented, pulling faces.

Raven smiled.

Usually this would be the part where Raven would make a sly comment about how Beast Boy was kidnapped by Zoto. But she didn't.

"Raven? Hello?" I clicked my fingers, she frowned at me.

"Can you stop doing that. Its annoying." She replied, getting up from the sofa and walking over to the kitchen area, I shrugged and began to make my way down stairs to the main hall.

I heard Beast Boy ask Raven if she was feeling alright, and Cyborg win the game. Beast boy began shouting.

This team was actually pretty cool. I heard Star shouting, and screaming. Then it was quiet. I hear another voice. Not familiar. Although I felt as though I should've recognised it.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed. I ran down the hallway.

I stared at the open doors, and girl with blonde hair was staring at me. I raised an eye brow… okay.

"This is, Terra!" Starfire squealed.

"Erm…" I scratched the back of my neck. "Aren't you supposed to be … dead?"

"I… was encased in rock." Terra stared at me.

"How did you get out." I was feeling suspicious, what can I say?

"I don't know. I just woke up, there."

"That's weird." I replied. Utterly in thought.

"Totally! But cool, huh!" Terra laughed, and Starfire hugged her once more.

"I guess so. Why don't you come in?" I welcomed her into the tower. I don't know why. I'm so stupid. You cant just wake up, after being encased in stone. That's so _stupid_.

"RAVEN!" I heard Beast Boy scream, as Raven ran down the steps. "GIVE ME IT!"

"NEVER!" She laughed evilly.

The two stopped at the bottom of the steps, Raven stopped giggling and stared blankly at Terra. Beast Boy, gob-smacked, stared at Terra. But still tried to grab the game disc in Ravens hand. She moved her hands away from him, and raised them. The two stayed staring at Terra.

"Er… Hi." Terra smiled and waved.

"She's… back." Ravens smiled disappeared totally.

"…Wow… dude that's -MY GAME! HAHA!" Beast Boy grabbed the game from Ravens hand and ran back upstairs.

Raven chased him, "NO MEGA MONKEYS 5! GIVE IT BACK! IM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!"


	6. The Oh Mighty One Once Again Awakes!

**Chapter Five**

Robin woke up.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask me. "After you went to look for Starfire, you passed out in the lift."

"I did?" I looked around me. Recovery room. Raven, Beast Boy.

"Yup. And Raven broke my game station!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven blushed. "How was I supposed to know that you had to press 'close' and not push the disc holder…"

"MAYBE BECAUSE IT HAS A 'CLOSE' BUTTON! DUH!"

Raven hit Beast Boy over the head, and scowled.

"Ow." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Its not my fault your stupid." Beast Boy fell about laughing.

Raven didn't laugh. "Its probably a side affect of the drugs or something… don't worry about it. I'm sure it will pass."

"So… while you were unconscious… did you like… HAVE A DREAM?" Beast Boy had leant right up to me. I pushed him away.

"No. Raven. What's the date?"

"Wha-?" She gave me a funny look.

"What is the date of the day - today?" I asked her again.

"Oooh. I thought you said- Never mind. Its Saturday 16th September. Why?" Raven hit Beast Boy, who had been making weird faces out of the window.

"Tomorrow." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "Is training day."

Raven and Beast Boy both gaped at me, with a surprised look.

"DUDE! Its Sunday tomorrow!" Beast Boy whined.

"How did you know we train on Sundays? Most would count Sunday as the day of rest." Raven asked me, shocked.

"SHUT UP RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted, covering her mouth, "Dude. Sunday is the day of rest! You know. Kick back and play on the game station!"

"You do that every day anyway. It wouldn't make a difference. You have to train Beast boy." Raven removed his hand, and raised an eyebrow. "You of all people should know that."

Beast Boy shrunk down the floor.

"I haven't seen what you guys can do. This team needs to get back in shape." I commented.

"Now you're really acting like Robin." Beast boy sulked.

"I am Robin." I left the room.

"Stupid Raven, if you hadn't of said anything then _he_ wouldn't of known!" Beast Boy whined.


	7. Friendship Again YAY!

**Chapter 6**

"Friend Robin, you are awoken! Might you wish to join myself and Cyborg to the racing of the cars?" Starfire said cheerily as she and Robin walked to the main room.

"No thanks Star, I have some work to be doing." Robin continued walking to the large computer in the main room, while Starfire stood still.

Beast Boy and Raven approached her from behind.

"Why do you look so dazed?" Raven asked.

"Robin nicknamed me…" Starfire began walking into the room dreamily.

Raven and Beast Boy stared at each other. Then the two followed into the room, and the kitchen area.

Raven smiled slightly as she boiled the kettle, and began making her herbal tea. The past few days had been different to what she was used to. She hadn't been forced to meditate as much as she usually did, that time she would've been meditating, she was now spending with Beast Boy. Or one of the other titans. It was strange.

"What are you so happy about Rae?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

After no response Cyborg decided to go back to designing the new T-Sub.

Raven stared into her drink. It rested on the counter, smoke whisping slowly in twirls from the liquid. Trigon, her father. After all of the times the other Titans and her had been through trying to fight Ravens destiny… The pain Trigon put them through, and yet they all still felt for her as a good friend would.

Beast Boy's cheery laugh bought Raven back to reality.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Cyborg explained, although himself trying to not laugh out loud.

"Titans." Robin boomed.

"What's up." Raven bought her drink to the couch.

The other titans stopped what they were doing and faced me.

"When I passed out, yesterday. I had a dream. It was about a girl, named Terra."

Beast Boy sat up right.

Raven's hand became loose, and she dropped the cup to the floor.

Starfire gasped.

Cyborg dropped his pencil on the floor.

"I… she came back."

"How?" Beast Boy's voice was faint, almost in a whisper.

"I don't know."

Cyborg, Starfire and Raven expected Beast Boy to throw a tantrum, threaten Robin or cry. Something.

"Oh." Beast Boy stared at the floor gloomily.

Raven suddenly realised that Robin had ruined her chances of beginning to know Beast Boy more than she did, he would return to his mourning stage. Never being able to get over the fact that he will never find a cure.

Raven used her mind to clean up the spill of her drink. She then stood up, steadied herself and tried to walk to her room without losing consciousness. As soon as she had left the room, Starfire opened her mouth to say something. But then she closed it again.

Beast Boy got to his feet. "I'll go and see if Rae's alright."

"Beast Boy, you do not feel sad and… Oh. I am sorry if I sounded-" Starfire covered her mouth, Beast Boy interrupted.

"Nah, its okay Star. I'm fine! I mean, we're gonna' bring Terra back to life. I know it." There was a silence. "Come on dudes! Don't be so… sad!" Beast Boy laughed nervously.

Starfire smiled, "I agree. We shall bring her back."

"We'll try… but-" Cyborg started.

"No buts. We'll make it our first proper team mission. This time, I'll be involved properly. No leader. Just one big team." Robin grinned.

Beast Boy smirked at him. "I'm gonna' go see Raven."


End file.
